Those Invisible Guest
by stillewolfie
Summary: Himawari melihat sesuatu. — AR. Canon. [#MonthlyFFA] [#SolveOurMystery] Naruto/Hinata/Himawari.


**Normal POV**

Kisah ini terjadi pada siang dengan curahan matahari.

Awan putih terlihat cerah, menggumpal, bergerak, dan menyatu dengan yang lain ketika udara meniup mereka. Dedaunan pada seluruh sudut terlihat bergerak kala angin musim panas lagi-lagi terasa saat aliran laut berpindah menuju darat. Pepohonan yang rindang, burung bernyanyi karena desauan, serta langkah kaki pada setiap pejalan dapat terdengar tanpa harus menutup kedua telinga.

Kehidupan Konoha saat musim panas benar-benar terlihat istimewa.

Di antara ratusan rumah yang telah dibangun selama kurun waktu tertentu, terdapat satu rumah di pertengahan kota yang kini hanya diisi oleh dua manusia dengan tinggi berbeda jauh.

Ruangan itu tidak besar, terdapat dua sofa panjang yang menghadap pada televisi yang tidak menyala. Kosong—hening, sunyi, sendiri, tanpa ditemani. Tidak ada satu orang pun kecuali dia yang terduduk tanpa memikirkan bagaimana cara tata krama yang baik. Di tengah-tengah mainan yang tergeletak tanpa sebuah unsur realistis, ia hanya berada di sana—diam, menatap, menerawang.

Helai pendek sebahu, berwarna biru gelap, terdapat potongan rapi setiap sisinya. Dengan jepit ungu menghias di salah satu sisi kepalanya, ia terlihat lucu sekaligus imut hanya dengan satu pandangan. Kaus kuning bergambar rubah, kaus kaki putih pada seluruh tangan hingga kaki, kedua mata gemerlap biru yang seolah menenangkan hati, serta bibir tipis yang sedang terbuka sedikit.

Uzumaki Himawari terdiam, menatap pada satu titik dengan pandangan menerawang.

Ada kalanya Himawari bermaksud merentangkan tangan, mencoba untuk menggapai sesuatu berupa udara kosong semata.

Tak lama, bocah itu tertawa.

— padahal di sana, ia sendirian.

.

.

.

**THOSE INVISIBLE GUEST**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Those Invisible Guest by stillewolfie**

**Naruto U. & Hinata U. & Himawari U.**

OOC, alternate reality, marriage-life, typos, etc.

.

.

**Dedicated** for **Monthly FFA** **(Monthly** **F**an**F**iction **A**ddict**) January** on **2020**

Theme – _**Mystery**_

.

.

Tirai bergerak, angin masuk dari jendela secara semena-mena. Keheningan melanda, menjadi sesuatu yang dapat berupa sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Hanya saja, hal bodoh seperti itu sepertinya tidak mungkin bisa menarik perhatian seorang anak kecil berumur enam bulan dengan ingus masih menetes dari lubang hidung hingga menuju dagunya. Terdengar menjijikkan, namun hal tersebut adalah sebuah kenyataan tanpa harus mendengar dari mulut seseorang.

Uzumaki Himawari masih ada di sana, terdiam tanpa suara.

"Ha—" Senyum merekah, pipi merah merona. "—ma … ha—hahaha…"

Tangan kecil terlentang, seolah mencoba untuk menggapai manusia. Jemari kecil menutup dan terbuka, penasaran akan sebuah percobaan. Kedua mata biru terlihat terang, berpendar, dan bercahaya kala mendapati dua objek yang terlihat—sedang ikut tersenyum, bersamanya.

"Himawari?"

Kepala yang familiar mendadak menyempil dari balik dinding, helai gelap lain terurai begitu saja—amat cantik, manis, dewasa, elegan. Salah satu manusia yang tinggal di sana, dua kali lipat lebih besar, terheran ketika mendapati buah hati tercinta sedang tertawa-tawa tanpa sebab. Bersikap telaten, wanita itu meletakkan beberapa lipatan pakaian yang akan dikeringkan di luar rumah.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya, ketika selesai mengambil pakaian tersebut dan bermaksud untuk melewati ruang keluarga, kedua mata perak tidak sengaja melihat anak perempuan satu-satunya sedang terduduk dengan beberapa mainan yang diabaikan sambil terus tertawa, tidak lupa tangan terlentang serta menggoyang-goyangkan dalam maksud untuk mengajak main seseorang.

Uzumaki Hinata mengatupkan bibir, membisu sembari berpikir.

"Ada apa?" Tanpa keraguan, Hinata mendekat. Ia ikut berjongkok, menatap sesuatu yang juga dilihat Himawari. Alis sedikit mengernyit; tidak ada apa-apa kecuali meja yang diisi oleh foto keluarga besar dan vas berisi air. "Himawari, sedang melakukan apa?"

Himawari tidak menjawab, ia terlalu tertarik dengan atensi yang berada di depannya. Ketika sadar bahwa sang anak kedua tidak menjawab sapaan—bahkan sama sekali tidak menganggapnya ada—wanita berusia awal tiga puluhan itu mencoba untuk bersabar.

Hinata juga ikut diam, berjongkok, mengamati objeksi yang tak terlihat.

_Byakugan_ aktif tanpa suara, tetapi ia tidak mendapatkan hasil yang cukup memuaskan.

— baik nyata dan tidak nyata, di sana memang tidak ada apa-apa.

"Mama—" Hinata tersentak, ia menatap penuh pada anaknya. Himawari sedang menunjuk-nunjuk udara kosong tak terlihat. "—ma! Ma—ma!"

"Iya sayang, Mama di sini…" Hinata tersenyum, mengecup puncak kepala Himawari dengan lembut. Hati kian gusar, keheranan besar terlihat muncul di raut wajah. Sekali lagi, ia mencoba untuk menatap ke depan.

Kosong. Tidak terlihat. Hampa.

Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Nga … hahaha!"

Himawari pun tak sadar, ia tertawa tanpa sebuah kebenaran logika.

_Apa yang dilihat oleh Hinata dan Himawari jelas-jelas berbeda._

"—!"

Tidak lama, kedua mata perak lantas membulat begitu lebar.

— angin berdesir menggelitiki tengkuknya, tanpa berpikir pun wanita itu tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal bagaimana pun cara dirinya memikirkan.

Itu bukan angin musim panas,

Itu bukan angin dari _air conditioner_ yang menyala,

— keringat muncul dari pelipis, bibir merah mendadak bergetar tanpa henti.

"Hahaha! Nya—nya!"

"Himawari," Hinata memanggil, tegas. Ia mengangkat anak itu ke gendongannya. Himawari masih tertawa-tawa dengan tangan menggapai udara. "Ayo kita jemput Boruto-_niichan_ di akademi, pasti ia akan senang melihatmu nanti."

Hinata tidak peduli dengan jemuran yang masih belum kering,

Hinata berusaha untuk tidak menengok ke belakang setelah dirinya berbalik,

Hinata berusaha untuk tidak melirik sesuatu yang mulai menampakkan diri,

Hinata berlari tanpa mengunci pintu dan mengabaikan Himawari yang menangis.

— di sana, _sesuatu _berdiri.

— tersenyum dengan penuh misteri.

.

.

_**ended**_

.

.

_**omake**_

.

.

Malam hari di Kediaman Uzumaki.

Langit telah berubah sepenuhnya; biru menjadi hitam, matahari digantikan bulan, awan putih menjadi gelap, terik menjadi kerlipan. Tidak ada yang istimewa, tidak ada yang spesial, kegiatan ini dapat terjadi tanpa kendala.

Seperti biasa, sang kepala keluarga, Uzumaki Naruto, mau tidak mau harus pulang telat karena pekerjaan sebagai hokage membuatnya harus meninggalkan keluarga tercinta menjadi lebih lama. Ia memiliki rapat yang tiada henti terus dibahas oleh Kelima Kage mengenai pembunuh berantai yang kini meresahkan warga setempat. Itu hanya salah satu alasan, alasan lainnya adalah Shikamaru yang terus merecokinya berkas-berkas tebal yang harus dibaca secara teliti tanpa kesalahan. Karena itulah, sungguh keajaiban bagi sang istri, Uzumaki Hinata, ketika mendapati suaminya tengah pulang sembari melepas sepatu dengan wajah luar biasa lelah.

"Hinataaaa..." Naruto memanggil, manja. Ia merentangkan tangan. "Aku pulaaangg~"

"Selamat datang, Naruto-_kun_." Sebagai istri yang baik, Hinata harus menyambut kepulangan suaminya itu. Ia membalas pelukan Naruto dengan penuh cinta, mengecup bibirnya singkat, mencium kedua pipi dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga, hingga memekik pelan sembari tertawa kala Naruto terus saja menghujami dirinya dengan ciuman-ciuman rindu yang begitu besar. "Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam, habis ini mandi ya…"

"Apa menu malam ini—ah," Naruto mendadak terkekeh-kekeh. Hinata mengerjap karena melihat reaksi suaminya yang sedikit aneh. "—aku tidak perlu makanan, yang kubutuhkan hanya pelukan dari Hinata-_ku_ tersayang~"

Naruto akan mengecupinya lagi kalau tidak ada jemari yang menghalangi. Hinata tersenyum dengan kedua rona di pipi. "Tidak boleh. Akan kuturuti kalau Naruto-_kun_ sudah membersihkan diri dan mengisi perut terlebih dahulu."

Naruto pura-pura cemberut. "Huu … pelit."

Hinata tersenyum malu, Naruto membalasnya dengan cengiran tidak tahu malu. Segera mereka memasuki ruang keluarga sembari sang nyonya rumah membantu suaminya untuk melepas jubah putih dengan corak api di bawahnya; pakaian yang menandakan bahwa Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang pemimpin secara resmi sekaligus diakui oleh seluruh warga desa.

Tangan Hinata begitu telaten, terbiasa, cekatan. Naruto yang melihatnya pun tidak pernah untuk tidak takjub akan kebiasaan istrinya yang begitu keibuan. Ia ingin memeluk, namun cicitan Hinata mampu membuatnya mengernyitkan alis karena bingung.

Hinata langsung bercerita dari awal sampai akhir; ketika ia menemukan Himawari yang terdiam janggal, mengabaikan segalanya, melihat ke satu titik tanpa alasan jelas, tertawa, dan bahagia. Naruto mendengarnya dengan seksama.

Kemudian, ia mengangguk-angguk. "Hm, jadi begitu."

Hinata melirik suaminya dengan rasa ingin tahu. "Menurut Naruto-_kun_ … apa yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar, ia memasang wajah berpikir.

— tidak lama, ia tersenyum samar sembari terkekeh karena ada satu jawaban tak pasti.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Naruto menjawab ringan dengan mengangkat bahu.

"E-Eh?"

"Tidak apa," Katanya. Pria itu menepuk puncak kepala sang istri dengan kelembutan. "Aku yakin itu bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya."

.

.

those invisible guest – **fin**.

.

.

**A/N**: semoga terasa misterinya. kira-kira, apa yang membuat himawari senang sampai ketawa sendiri? jawabannya tergantung dengan imajinasi yang bermain.

**mind to review?**


End file.
